Rémission
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Le panda est arrivé à la limite de ce qu'il peut supporter et inflige un ultimatum à Mathieu : soit le patron arrête de torturer le geek, soit il s'en va ! [One-Shot ; salut les geek characters ; patron/geek]


_Bon... C'est pas grand chose, mais je voulais poster un patron/geek depuis un pti bout de temps donc comme ça, c'est faits, je peux passer à un but inutile numéro deux.  
_

_C'est un patron/geek sans lemon... oui, oui, désolé, ça me gave d'écrire des lemons ^^'  
_

_J'espère que les fangirls que vous êtes aimeront quand même ce petit truc ! (comme ma bi... ah non, j'en ai pas.)_

* * *

Mathieu prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui avant de lâcher un soupir énervé. Il venait d'avoir une discussion tendu avec son personnage en kigurumi.

Le panda l'avait pris à part un moment pour lui parler de la relation obscène qu'entretenait le patron avec le geek en rajoutant des anecdotes imagées pour appuyer ses dires.

Mathieu était bien évidemment au courant de tout ça et savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il voyait son personnage en costard entrer dans la chambre du plus jeune, ce n'était pas pour aller lui chanter une berceuse. Mais le geek ne se plaignait que lorsque ça allait vraiment trop loin et Mathieu rectifiait alors le tir en passant un savon au patron qui expiait ses fautes avec un sourire mesquin disant clairement le contraire. Puis ça recommençait.

Le panda était le dernier à être arrivé dans cette entreprise pour le moins hors norme et Mathieu pensait naturellement qu'il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation pour ignorer, à défaut d'accepter, le caractère obscène du patron. Mais cela faisait déjà six mois et la colère du panda pour sa personnalité la plus noire ne diminuait pas.

Là encore, il venait de lui dire que ce n'était plus possible d'entendre des bruits suppliciés dans l'appartement sans agir et que si Mathieu ne virait pas cette entité démoniaque, il lui fallait au moins prendre ses responsabilités et faire cesser ce jeu macabre que le geek et le patron entretenaient. Mathieu l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite en se disant qu'il lui suffirait d'aller voir le patron et de hausser le ton pour faire entendre sa petite remontrance au panda afin de calmer le jeu, mais ce dernier lui avait alors lancé un ultimatum : soit il faisait cesser cet harcèlement dans les deux jours, soit le panda s'en allait.

Mathieu avait alors essayé de le raisonner mais le chanteur de l'équipe n'en démordait pas : il ne continuerait pas de crécher sous un toit où des actes aussi immondes étaient commises sous son nez.

Mathieu se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds, ruminant ce que le panda venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas virer le patron car, malheureusement pour lui, il était celui qui accrochait quarante-cinq pourcents de son audimat à leur écran chaque semaine. Mais le panda était un nouveau concept qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer dans l'œuf, il dirigeait une rubrique à lui tout seul ! C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il arriva dans la cuisine et ce qu'il vit ne fit que l'agacer plus encore : le patron était assied au bout de la table, face à lui, une bouteille d'Heineken dans une main. Super… il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour cogiter avant de se retrouver en face de son plus gros problème.

— Salut, gamin. Tu viens te servir une bière ?

— Ouais, soupira Mathieu d'un air las. J'ai besoin de boire.

Sur ces sages paroles, il contourna la table pour ouvrir le frigo, s'accroupissant devant pour prendre la dernière bouteille d'Heineken rangée au fond de l'étagère.

— Il n'y en a déjà plus ?

— Ouais, désolé, j'en avais besoin pour tester quelque chose.

Mathieu referma le frigo sans même interroger son opposé sur la nature de ce "quelque chose". Le patron aimait souvent l'impressionner en utilisant des images crues de ses expériences et autres relations. Quand il se donnait la peine de ne pas imager ce qu'il avait fait, c'est que vraiment, il ne fallait pas savoir. Vraiment pas.

Mathieu alla se poser à l'autre bout de la table, en face de son vis-à-vis. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en parler maintenant ou attendre d'avoir réfléchit un peu plus au dilemme. Après tout, il pouvait toujours commencé à aborder le problème.

Il décapsula sa bière, buvant une première gorgée salvatrice.

— Il faut que je te parle.

Le patron eu un souffle ironique.

— Laisse-moi deviner : tu vas encore me dire d'être plus sympa avec le petit ?

— Non. Je veux que tu arrêtes de le voir. Définitivement.

Le patron fronça ses sourcils sous ses lunettes noirs.

—Ça risque d'être compliqué. Tu te souviens qu'on bosse sur le même plateau et qu'on partage le même appart ?

Mathieu se frotta le front du pouce, lâchant un soupir fatigué.

— Ecoute, tout ce que tu as l'habitude de lui faire subir, je veux que ça cesse. L'accès à sa chambre te seras interdit et…

— Il s'est plaint ?

— Non, mais…

— Alors le panda est venu te voir ?

—…

Le regard derrière les lunettes noir se fit plus perçant. Mathieu ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait le ressentir. Comme si l'aura noir du patron venait de se démultiplier pour l'atteindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Gronda-t-il.

— Rien qui change réellement de l'habitude, avoua Mathieu. Hormis que cette fois, il est sérieux. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de torturer le petit, il s'en va.

Le patron s'adossa lentement dans sa chaise, un soupir l'accompagnant. On aurait dit qu'il se dégonflait. Mathieu s'attendait plutôt à une levée brutal suivit deux minutes plus tard par une engueulade monumental entre lui et son chanteur.

— Il t'a dit qu'il partirait si je fais quoi, exactement ?

— Si tu continues de maltraiter le gamin. Il était très clair. Et je ne compte pas le laisser partir, il tient une rubrique importante pour l'évolution de l'émission.

Le patron détourna la tête, semblant réfléchir. Un silence de quelques secondes figea la pièce, laissant au patron le temps de porter sa bouteille aux lèvres pour finir les trois gorgés qu'il lui restaient.

— C'est d'accord.

Mathieu fronça ses sourcils, regardant l'homme devant lui sans comprendre.

— Comment ça ?

— Je viens de te dire que j'acceptais le deal.

— Tu… tu ne vas plus harceler le geek ?

— Non.

— Tu ne vas plus entrer dans sa chambre ? C'est sûr ?

— Sûr.

—… bon. Ben… cool. Je vais lui dire que c'est réglé.

Mathieu se leva de table, emportant sa bouteille avec lui. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais au moins avait-il eu une réponse positive. C'était déjà un miracle en soit. Maintenant, restait à voir si ces mots étaient des paroles en l'air ou si effectivement le patron allait se défouler sur autre chose que le cadet de l'émission.

Le patron regarda son créateur sortir de la pièce, attendant de le voir fermer la porte avant de passer une main sous la table qu'il posa sur une casquette.

— T'as entendu, gamin ?

Une voix fluette sortis de sous la table.

— Je ne continue pas ?

— Si, termine. Mais à partir de maintenant, vas falloir t'habituer au plug vibrant télécommandé.

* * *

_J'avais des tonnes d'idées pour une éventuelle suite mais... 0 temps et 0 motivations. Si quelqu'un veut faire une suite à ce One-shot, no souci, qu'il me contact. En espérant que ça vous ait quand même plus ! ^^_


End file.
